Bridge Carson
Bridge Carson is the former S.P.D. B-Squad Green Ranger. He would later be promoted to the S.P.D. Blue Ranger in the wake of teammate Sky Tate becoming Red Ranger after Jack Landors' retirement. He later was promoted to S.P.D. Red Ranger in Once A Ranger after Sky becomes S.P.D.’s Earth Base commander. Biography Early life Not much is known about Bridge before he was in S.P.D., but he is either from Jewish descent or beliefs, was born in the year 2004 on an airplane as it was crossing the International Date Line as he makes note of this when he says he was born "before the day he was born.". S.P.D. As the Green Ranger, Bridge and his teammates experienced many adventures together, from earning the new S.W.A.T. Mode upgrade to facing the corrupted A-Squad Rangers in battle. He has the ability to read the auras of other people. When Jack Landors retired from S.P.D., Sky Tate was promoted from Blue Ranger to Red Ranger, causing Bridge to be promoted to S.P.D. Blue Ranger. Some time later, Supreme Commander Fowler "Birdie" retired from S.P.D. Central Command and went down to Miami. Anubis Cruger was promoted from Earth S.P.D. to Central Command, leaving his status as Earth Commander (and possibly Shadow Ranger position) behind, causing Sky to be promoted from Red Ranger to Anubis' former position, and Bridge to be promoted to S.P.D. Red Ranger. Once A Ranger In Operation Overdrive, Thrax, son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, gathered all four factions determined to find the jewels of the Corona Aurora, Flurious and the Chillers, Moltor and the Lava Lizards, Miratrix and Kamdor, and the Fearcats, Mig and Benglo. Bridge, Adam Park, Tori Hanson, Kira Ford and Xander Bly would be called upon by the Sentinel Knight to take the place of the Operation Overdrive Rangers when they lost their powers as Thrax' alliance damaged the Morphing Grid. in Operation Overdrive]] He meets Kira for what can be assumed the first time for her since their memories were erased the first two times. The team later went to a warehouse in Angel Grove where they discovered Alpha 6, who managed to repair the Morphing Grid and give the Overdrive Rangers their powers back. Both Ranger teams confronted Thrax' alliance in a final battle, Bridge fought alongside Mack Hartford, the Red Overdrive Ranger, against Flurious, who they defeated. The Sentinel Knight then appeared and used the Sword Excelsior to destroy Thrax, and the Rangers caused the other enemies to flee. When the Rangers said their goodbyes, Bridge was given a plate of several slices of "the butteriest" toast by Spencer. Bridge presumably returned to the future with his Ranger Powers left intact. Super Megaforce Bridge returned with his fellow S.P.D. Rangers as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. It is presumed that he traveled from a time when he is still the S.P.D Green Ranger. Personality He is the logical and somewhat odd member of the team and his favorite food is buttery toast. Bridge is often the "annoying" one out of the group, drawing out his sentences to the point of near ridiculousness (in fact, in the second episode, Syd foreshadowed this trait in a form of meta-humor by asking Bridge "Is it going to be one of those long, drawn out, Bridge type questions, that really isn't a question, but leaves us asking lots of questions?"). Bridge has psychometric, so much in fact if he doesn't wear his gloves he will uncontrollably sense the aura of anyone or anything he is around. Genetic Power(s) *'Psychometry': Bridge has psychometry, meaning he can sense the auras of anyone or anything in the vicinity, the exact distance limit is unknown. He usually focuses his aura sensing to target, and wears his gloves to limit his psychometry because if he doesn't wear his gloves he will uncontrollably sense the aura of anyone or anything he is around. While he was the S.P.D Green Ranger, his aura sensing produced a green color, but as the Red S.P.D Ranger, his aura sensing produced a red color. *'Extra Sensory Perception': At a later episode "Samurai", Bridge had talked about and showed he had latent telepathic receptive abilities. As he boasted that thoughts were energy which he could pick up stating it was his weapon of the future, he accurately discerned Jack's thoughts regarding the Shadow Sabre and why Kruger wouldn't let him use it. *'Super-Strength': In his morphed state, Bridge has demonstrated a degree of superhuman strength, an example of which was in the episode "A-Bridged", where he managed to pick up and throw a car at Hydrax, though it still took some effort. He is the only super-strong Ranger whose strength stems from his morphed state. *'Precognition': In "Robotpalooza", Bridge briefly displays precognition in the form of dreams of losing a battle with three powerful robots. Kat Manx later speculates that Bridge was picking up the energy of these robots which had destroyed another planet. Apparently the robots aura was powerful enough to effect Bridge across space and give him precognitive dreams. He doesn't display this ability again. Ranger Powers - S.W.A.T. Mode= Zords *S.W.A.T. Flyer 3 Arsenal *Delta Morpher *Delta Max Striker *Delta Enforcer }} - Blue Ranger= Zords *S.W.A.T. Flyer 2 Arsenal *Delta Morpher *Delta Max Striker *Patrol Cycle - Red Ranger= Zords *S.W.A.T. Flyer 1 *DriveMax Ultrazord (Temporarily) Arsenal *Delta Morpher *Delta Blasters Combo Mode **Delta Blasters *Drive Lance (Temporarily) *Patrol Cycle }} Ranger Key The S.P.D. Green Ranger Key is Bridge's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Jake Holling (Super Megaforce Green) who uses it to fight as the S.P.D. Green Ranger. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the S.P.D. Rangers while fighting Tentacus. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the S.P.D. Rangers in their fight with Cybax. *When the Super Mega Rangers (bar Noah) became the S.P.D. Rangers while fighting Skatana's X-Borgs. *Jake became S.P.D. Green S.W.A.T. Mode in a enhanced Legendary Ranger Mode in the final battle with Emperor Mavro. Portrayal Bridge is played by Matt Austin. Bridge shares his descent with Matt in that he is Jewish, Matt himself being Jewish-Canadian. Bridge shares a personality trait with his Japanese counterpart, Sen'ichi Enari, DekaGreen, in that he does hand-stands to think better. He also shares a trait with Marika Reimon, in that he uses gloves to control his powers, although this was used to conceal a tattoo on Matt's hand. Matt was not originally going to be in Once A Ranger, as Brandon Jay McLaren, who plays Jack Landors was offered to reprise his role. However, due to a break-up with Dino Thunder's Emma Lahana, McLaren turned down the offer when told she would also be reprising her role, plus Chris Violette who plays Sky Tate was unavailable at the time, and the storyline was altered to have Bridge become the new S.P.D. Red Ranger. In the Japanese dub of Power Rangers S.P.D., Bridge is voiced by Yousuke Itou, who played Bridge's own counterpart Sen-chan/DekaGreen. Behind the scenes As one of the five B-Squad Rangers, Bridge featured in his own specially filmed profile short released by Jetix to promote SPD. Called upon by Anubis Cruger, Bridge states his name, rank and genetic powers. Notes *In a sense of irony, Bridge is considered annoying by everyone except Piggy. *The S.P.D Red Ranger was part of the Disney Stars and Motor Cars Parade at Disney MGM/Hollywood Studios. *He is the second Ranger to have more than two colors, the first (and only other, at least on-screen) is Tommy Oliver. **He is also the second Ranger to have the colors Green and Red, the first is also Tommy Oliver. **He is also the second Ranger to have Green as his first Ranger color, with red as his third color, after Tommy Oliver. **He is the second to most Ranger colors at three (Green, Blue and Red), appearing in one season with a cameo in Operation Overdrive. Tommy Oliver had the most with four (Green, White, Red, Black), appearing over seven seasons, and cameos in some other seasons. *While Bridge was the Green Ranger, his aura sensing produced a green color, but when he was promoted to Red Ranger, his aura sensing produced a red color (as seen in Once a Ranger). *Bridge is usually a year older than Sky, but unlike him, Bridge is more childish and comic-relief while Sky is serious and tough. *Bridge is also the only Ranger to demonstrate super strength that results from morphing in the episode "A-Bridged", where he managed to pick up and throw a car, though it still took some effort. *Although Bridge was promoted to Blue Ranger, he was never seen using the Blue Ranger's powers on screen. *He is the only Ranger to have 3 colors in the same team. *Bridge wears gloves to control his genetic ability. In reality, Matt Austin wears the gloves to conceal the tattoos on his hands. *It is unknown who or what happened to the Green Ranger position after Sky and Bridge were promoted. **In Power Rangers HyperForce, it was confirmed that Bridge was succeeded by Lina Song as S.P.D. Green Ranger. *Bridge has the same initials as distant ranger, Billy Cranston. *Bridge is the first Green Ranger to be apart of the core team since Trip. *Bridge retains the odd and goofy personality of his Sentai counterpart, Senichi Enari. *Bridge is now the first Red Ranger since Rocky DeSantos to drive a Zord or Megazord that didn't come from the Sentai Footage his costume was created from. *Bridge shares the same concept of his Super Sentai counterpart Sen of doing a handstand to think. *Bridge was originally not supposed be in the anniversary episode “Once a Ranger” on Operation Overdrive. Brandon Jay McLaren was approached to reprise the role of Jack Landors, but declined due the involvement of his ex-girlfriend, Emma Lahana (Dino Thunder's Kira Ford), and Chris Violette was unavaliable to reprise his role as Sky. As a result, Bridge became the next S.P.D. Red Ranger and took part in the episode. Appearances **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also References Category:S.P.D. Category:SPD Rangers Category:B-Squad Rangers Category:Green Ranger Category:Blue Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Retro Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR Team Leaders Category:PR Second-in-command Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:Intellectual PR Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:PR Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers